Best Christmas Ever!
by Pink Pandoracorn
Summary: Gaige/Torgue, since he's not in the character list. Holiday fluff. Like, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed. Rated M solely for language.


**AN: This... happened. Finishing the Pre-Sequel kinda killed my BL enthusiasm, but then... OTP 4EVA!**

It was Christmas. I like Christmas. Everyone gets happy, there's lots of hugs and presents and warm fuzzies all over the place- literally and metaphorically, given how cuddly Sal gets when he drinks. Sal's so awesome. And wears reindeer boxers that dance when he twerks. Ask me how I know.

First Christmas with the new boyfriend- lover- whatever you want to call him. So not only did we go to Sanctuary for that whole thing- which was AWESOME, by the way, Moxxi sure knows how to throw a party- we also had to go visit Grandma Flexington. Let me just say right now that I sure love Grandma Flexington, and I really appreciate how ready she is to accept me as a part of the family, even with all of those dubious looks at my hips, but she loves to talk.

And she's decided that now that her grandson has found someone to be serious or whatever with who actually has a uterus, said uterus needs to be put into use. So there was a lot of talk about that, interspersed with adorable stories about baby Mister Torgue. Those bits I liked. The rest of it, though... I didn't really have the heart to tell her that my uterus is, uh, closed or whatever. I did a whole lot of smiling and nodding. She seemed used to it, though. I guess so, with how talky she is. Fuck, she's talky.

But then when it was finally time to go, we'd gone back to the space-truck. I'd basically moved in. I mean, I still had my house in Sanctuary where I stored all of the things I didn't actually want blown up, but I was never really actually there. There was something there that I needed to pick up, and after settling Mister Torgue in naked on our couch for some promised cuddle-times- the whole no-pants thing- I'd gone back to the Fast-Travel and taken myself back to Sanctuary.

The party was still going on down at Moxxi's, and it was tempting to stop in and see if there was still a clothing-optional dance party going on, but I decided against it. The whole naked man waiting for me at home thing. He'd sort of hinted... Well, okay. He's not exactly subtle. He'd done more than hint. But he'd told me that, in addition to the new custom shotgun he'd made just for me, there were other, uh, more sexual things waiting for me. Maybe I should have insisted on that first. After I got back home with HIS other present- he'd already had a couple of holiday blowjobs that day- things were probably NOT going to turn into sexytimes. Eh, whatever. It'd be worth it.

I went to my house and found what I was looking for, exactly where I'd hoped to find it. I'd had Axton over to watch it for most of the day, and now I gently picked up the box and headed back to Pierce Station.

Mister Torgue had decided that snow made things more Christmasy, so the space-truck was parked out in Southern Shelf. Fucking COLD. I hightailed it from the Fast-Travel station to where the space-truck was waiting, red-and-white lights strung over the outside. It was festive as fuck.

It was a little hard to climb inside while still holding the box, but I managed. "You still in here?" I called, stamping the snow off my boots before heading further inside.

"YEAH."

I went into the back part of the space-truck where most of the living was actually done, off the room where all of the work was done, and saw Mister Torgue waiting for me on the couch, a snuggly blanket pulled up over his legs. I didn't blame him. I mean, he kept it warm in here, but still. Snow. Fucking cold.

Holding the box out in front of me, I went over to him. "I got you something. I mean... I know you've..." Now I was getting talky. "Just open it."

It wasn't wrapped or anything, so he just pulled the lid off the box, and he got this great big grin that made me smile too as he lifted the tiny ball of fur out of it.

So, okay. He had a cat, at one point. The cat disappeared. I knew he wanted another one, so I'd... Well, now he had a new one.

"Her name is Cuddles. They said we could change it or whatever. But you have to promise that you're never going to strap anything explosive to her, ever. Or feed her anything explosive," I added, almost as an afterthought.

"YOU'RE THE (bleep)ING BEST, TINY BADASS!" His yell of approval woke up the little tabby kitten, and she stretched and yawn, the stretch turning into a bat at his mustache as he held her up to his face. Yeeup. That was the only pussy going anywhere near that particular mustache for a while. That was okay, though, TOTALLY worth it to see the look on his face.

"Do you promise?"

"OF COURSE I DO! COME HERE." The hand that wasn't holding the fuzzy little kitten came out to me, and I went over and took it, lacing my fingers with his as I settled myself on his lap, my head tucked against his shoulder.

Sal twerking, awesome food, warm snuggles and a new kitten- officially the best Christmas ever!


End file.
